I'll Be Here
by iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12
Summary: I'll be here. I'll always be here." When Natalie's drug use starts to get out of hand, Henry tries to get her out. A series of emails between the two. Sorry...terrible summary...Please REVIEW!


**A/N: Hey! Ok, I got this idea yesterday and decided to write it down…it's so adorable! Poor Henry…I kinda got the idea from a huge long chat me and my friend had on Facebook about N2N and how she wants me to stuff her in my suitcase when I see it. Lol…Don't worry, Julie, I'll get a HUGE suitcase….lol**

**(P.S. I just realized that I named my OC after my friend Julie…oops…haha…)**

**So yes. This is just a little conversation held between Nat and Henry via email.**

**Anyone wanna review to start off my New Year?**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I'm so excited I'm in New York!**

**Adam Chanler-Berat: Um…hi…?**

**Me: OMG! Look Julie! *Julie pops out of suitcase***

**Julie: Hi!**

**Adam: What are you doing?**

**Me: Just trying to make a fun way of telling the readers that I don't own Next to Normal!**

**Julie: And neither do I!**

**Adam: Yeah…**

**Me: We're gonna let them read now! Bye Adam!**

**Adam: Yeah…bye…**

**Me: C'mon Julie (Julie goes back in suitcase)**

**To: "Natalie"  
From: "Henry"  
Subject: Hey**

Hey. It's me…Look, I was wondering…are you ok? I mean, the way you ran out of school today kind of had me worried. I know that it's tough, Nat, but I just wanna help. And if you keep running away from me, there's nothing I can do. Can you just reply? Just so I know you're ok? I'll see you tomorrow then.

Love you,

Henry

**To: "Henry"  
From: "Natalie"  
Subject: Re: Hey**

Yes, Henry, I'm fine. Ok? You happy? God, you sound like you're writing some sort of sob story or something…And I'm _not_ running away from your help, I just don't want it.

-Natalie

**To: "Natalie"  
From: "Henry"  
Subject: Re: Hey**

Why? Am I doing something wrong?

**To: "Henry"  
From: "Natalie"  
Subject: Re: Hey**

It's not you…it's me…

-Natalie

**To: "Natalie"  
From: "Henry"  
Subject: Re: Hey**

"It's not you…it's me…?" What the hell is that supposed to mean? Look, it's late. I'm going to bed. How about I pick you up tomorrow? I'll drive you home, too, don't worry.

Love you, Nat.

Henry

* * *

**To: "Natalie"  
From: "Henry"  
Subject: We Need to Talk**

Natalie, where the hell were you this morning? I was sitting in your driveway for an hour, waiting for you to show up. I would've kept waiting if your dad hadn't noticed me sitting there and told me that you left already. Thanks to that, I was late for first period. As you can tell, I'm writing you this email from detention. And I didn't see you at school today. Are you sick or something? Why are you trying to avoid me?

Love you,

Henry

**To: "Henry"  
From: "Natalie"  
Subject: Re: We Need to Talk**

Why do you care about where I was? You know that I always leave early. So really it's your own fault you're sitting in detention now. Have fun.

-Natalie

**To: "Natalie"  
From: "Henry"  
Subject: Re: We Need to Talk**

See? You're even avoiding telling me _why_ you're avoiding me! And I _do_ care about where you are. I don't want you getting hurt or anything. Can I see you tonight? Just us? Leave out the clubs and stuff. We need to talk.

Henry

**To: "Henry"  
From: "Natalie"  
Subject: Re: We Need to Talk**

Fine.

-Natalie

* * *

**To: "Natalie"  
From: "Henry"  
Subject: Don't Delete!**

Nat? Don't delete this when you get it. Look, I know we got into a bit of a fight last night (well, actually it was a huge fight), but you've gotta slow down. Do you actually think that these drugs are helping you? 'Cause they're not! I'm worried about you. I don't wanna watch you kill yourself.

Still love you though,

Henry

**To: "Henry"  
From: "Natalie"  
Subject: Re: Don't Delete!**

Why? Why should I? Would you rather have me suffer through my life? You want an answer, here it is: NO. You don't know what it's like. You _never_ know! So just leave me the fuck alone and get your ass out of my life!

-Natalie

**To: "Natalie"  
From: "Henry"  
Subject: Re: Don't Delete!**

Natalie, don't do this to me. I _know_ what you're going through, I _know_ that it's hard! But this is just messed up! I want to be _in_ your life. I want to help you. But please, for me, just be safe. I don't want it to end like this. Don't say that we're over, Nat.

Even though you may not, I love you,

Henry.

* * *

**To: "Natalie"  
From: "Henry"  
Subject: This is Serious**

Natalie, I'm being serious now. You weren't at school again. Are you skipping? This is getting too far. This is fucked up. Just tell me where the hell you were. I wanna make sure you're ok. Don't hate me for caring.

Henry

* * *

**To: "Natalie"  
From: "Henry"  
Subject: Nat…**

Nat…this is ridiculous. This is the fourth time this week I had to pick you up at some club. You were just lucky I got there soon enough. I saw the way those guys were looking at you. And you were almost out cold! Don't scare me like that anymore…I can't even imagine what would've happened if I hadn't got there in time…What if you _did_ pass out and one of those guys took you or something? That's what can happen if you keep this up! I know I could never live with myself if that happened.

Be more careful next time,

Henry

**To: "Henry"  
From: Automated Response  
Subject: Re: Nat…**

Message has failed to send. The recipient has blocked the sender. We are sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

**To: "Natalie"  
From: "Henry"  
Subject: I know you won't get this but it's worth a try…**

Hey. It's been a week since we talked last. Yeah. I keep count. I hope you're getting better. I haven't been getting random calls in the middle of the night to pick you up anymore, so that must be a good sign. I was a bit harsh…I'm sorry. If you need to talk to anyone, I'll be here. I'll always be here.

I mean, you're the only one I _can_ talk to. I didn't mean to get all paranoid (I know you've had enough of that). I just didn't want to lose you, that's all. Can you just read this? Maybe we can work something out. I just want you to get better. I just want you to be safe. Don't hurt yourself anymore, 'cause when you do, you're hurting me.

I love you, Natalie. More than anything else. I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens.

-Henry

**To: "Henry"  
From: "Natalie"  
Subject: Re: I know you won't get this but it's worth a try…**

Ok. I love you too.

-Natalie

**A/N: Awwww…Sorry it ended so weirdly…I couldn't think of any more rants, plus Nat needed to soften up a bit…Awwwww! They're so adorable! Ok! Reviews PLEEEEEEEASE?**


End file.
